The Dimension of Darkness
by Unny Gorey
Summary: The turtles recive a destressing but empty letter from an old friend. Now Raphael is in danger and the only way to get their brother back is to win an unwinable war. This is acturly a Role Play made by Unny Gorey and Jeegoo. Possible Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This is an RP between mysaelf and Jeegoo. It is still in process so we do not know whats going to happen. There is also hints of Turtlecest and Turtleslash, which may get stronger later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

--

It was midnight in New York, and for a certain family it was the equivalent of midday. Mikey was watching cartoons of the floor of the lair, a bowl of popcorn between his legs. Leo felt ... listless, for some strange reason. He was watching the cartoons with Mike, but only because he really didn't feel like doing anything in particular. This was an activity that didn't require thought or even concentration. Which was a good thing because his mind kept drifting on him ... drifting to strange places indeed.

"Yo, earth to Leeeo! Come in Leo!" Mikey said. He looked at Leo as if he'd been talking to the older turtle for a while but realised he hadn't been listening

Leo jerked to attention, blinking in confusion before looking at his youngest brother. "Sorry, you wanted something Mikey?" He asked faintly. Half of his mind was still daydreaming.

"I was saaaying~" He pointed his finger up in a good imitation of Donnie when he had good ideas. "Wouldn't this show be soooo much better with the Night watcher in it?"

Leo smiled indulgently. "It would, Mikey." Ironically enough, Mikey had brought up almost the exact thing Leo had been daydreaming about. Their rebellious brother Raphael, who was spending the night out cracking skulls with his friend Casey.

Mikey wrinkled his snout, as if he smelt something bad. "You okay bro? You've been at daydream central all day. Did you and Raphie have an argument again?"

"Yeah," Leo replied, looking guilty. "It was my fault though. I've wanted to apologise all day but he's been avoiding me."

"You need to lure him out" Mikey tilted his head back the rest his head on Leo's need. "Cereal works well..."

Leo laughed; Mikey could always cheer him up when he was down. "Well, if he gets back tell him I'm holding his cereal hostage in the dojo. I'll go and do some katas to wind down." Leo leaned over and petted Mikey's head in thanks before he made his way over to the dojo.

Master Splinter was in the dojo, meditating. Normally he would do this in his room, but not always. Usually when his bedroom seemed to cramped he could come to the bigger room. He opened an eye as Leo walked in.

"Ah, Leonardo, my son." He stood up with some difficulty. "I wish to talk to you."

Leo hurried over and assisted his sensei to his feet. "Yes master?" He asked, sounding a little worried. He wasn't sure what his master would want to speak to him about.

"Thank you my Son" The rat picked up his cane. "Yes, I wish to talk to you. Something has come up."

"What is it, master?" He asked, his sensei seemed to need a little urging to continue, strangely enough.

Master Splinter looked at his oldest son for a moment with an odd expression. He then signed. "I have received a message from our friend Traximus. Apparently there is something odd happening in a dimension similar to the Maltieverse. He needs you and your brothers help to fix the problem."

Leo looked shocked. "Us? But how on earth could we help?"

Master Splinter extended a hand to him. "Take this... it came with the letter."

Leo took the letter gingerly, as though it were a bomb. The letters looked clumsy, written by a hand that wasn't used to English, but it was legible. He read slowly, taking in every word.

My dear friends

As you probably don't know, after the stabilisation of the Republic, I decided to take on a new career of Dimension Warrior. This basically means I hop from dimension to dimension helping and sorting out any problems.

But, I have come across one dimension that is too much for me to handle on my own. This world used to be one of peace but now it is riddled with darkness. But I refuse to give up on it! So I ask for your help. I have sent you 4 Dimensional transporters that you fix to your chest. These little babies also act as atmosphere converters. I wish to see you soon

~Traximus

Leo frowned, 'riddled with darkness' did not sound very pleasant at all ... but Traximus had helped them in the past, they practically owed him this! "What do you think of this, sensei?" he asked

Master Splinter rubbed his eyes, showing how tired he had become with age. "I believe there is more to this then he is telling us... but we must help him. He helped you when you were in prison and he helped free me when I was wrongly accused of attacking the Daimio."

"You're right, master." Leo folded the letter up. "I'll go talk to Don and Mike about this, Raph is out so he'll have to wait. I don't think he took his shell cell with him." He bowed to his master and then left the dojo, to find Donatello.

Leo made his way into Don's lab carefully, there was so much junk crowded into the space it was a health and safety nightmare ... but Don seemed to like it. "Don, come out to the lounge, I need to talk to you and Mike together."

Don looked up from the transistor he was working on. "Hmm? Okay, I'll be a minute." Satisfied, Leo retreated to the safety of the lounge where Mikey sat.

Mikey was now sitting on the sofa, resting against a certain red clad ninja, whom had his arm around the younger turtle. Mikey nuzzled Raphael's shoulder, tucking in for warmth.

"Oh, so you finally returned." Leo was happy, because it meant it could talk to all his brothers together. But he was also a little disappointed to see Raph, so soon after their argument. He wasn't really ready for it. "I need to talk to you all after Don gets out here."

Raph grunted. "This better not be one of your Leo-lectures-of-leadership" He scratched his head with his spear hand. "If it is I'm leaving. I only came back 'cause Case got a phone call from April. Ap wanted him home for.... something."

"It's about your friend Traximus actually." Leo tried not to sound bitter. He knew how Raph felt about Traximus, and it put a little seed of jealousy deep in his gut. He had always wanted to have a relationship like that with his hot-headed brother.

Raph sat up now, paying attention. "Why? What's happened?!"

"Sorry about that!" Don leaped over the back of the couch and sat beside Mikey. "What's up?" He asked brightly.

"Master Splinter got a note from Traximus today," Leo explained, "asking for our assistance on a planet he's trying to help. He's sent us transporters, but I wanted to talk to you all before we go haring off on an adventure. It sounds dangerous, but we do owe him our assistance." He held the note out for them to read.

Before anyone could touch the letter, Raphael snatched it out his brother's grasp, and began reading.

Mikey looked over his shoulder. "Wow Raphie, someone who can't write English still writes better then you"

Raph shoved him away before continuing to read, his eyebrows raising then further down the page he read. He then pushed the letter him Mikey's hands before stepping towards Leo. "So, when do we go?"

"Give Don and Mikey a chance to think about it Raph, this isn't a small decision. We could be away for god-only-knows how long." Leo frowned at Raph's bluntness.

Raph gritted his teeth and tapped his foot as he waited for the others to read.

"Whoa... dude! I've read about Dimension Warriors in my comics! They are sooo cool!"

Don leaned over and read the letter in Mikey's hands. "We do owe Traximus out assistance... He doesn't really give us much information though. And how do we know this is even from him?"

"Oh come on Donnie! It sounds like him! It has to be him." Raph said, snatching the parcel from Leo. He grabbed one of the transporters and pushed it onto his chest, over his heart. Claws, unseen on the device before sunk deep into Raphael's plastron, causing him to bleed a little.

"Raph!" Leo leapt at him, panic tightening his chest. "Don't be an idiot!"

Raph shook his head and grunted. "I-its okay. Don't get up yourself fearless"

Don stared at Raph and the lines of blood running down his chest in shock. "I don't think that was such a good idea Raph," He stammered

"Dude" Mikey said, looking at the device. "That was stupid, even for you"

"Shut it!" Raph placed his hand over the device, and wiped the blood away.

Leo grabbed Raph's arms and pulled him over so that he could examine the device. "It's really got a hold of you Raph, what do you think Don, can you get it off?"

Don got up and examined the device beside his brother. "I ... don't know, let me get my tools." He made his way to his lab quickly.

"Dude, I think you were meant to pin it to clothing, not your skin." Mikey said, looking at the idea around the device.

"Like I said, shut it!" Raph said. He sounded a little horse from the pain.

Leo grabbed Raph's hand, "Come into the lab so Don can get a proper look at you." He dragged Raph forcefully towards the lab.

Mikey followed, he wasn't gonna miss out on the action. "Hey, Raphie! You look like Iron Man now!"

Raph looked down, it was glowing a little.

Leo turned around and stared at the little object in shock, was it glowing just a moment ago? He didn't think so. Panicking, he dragged Raph into the lab faster. "Don! It's glowing!"

Don looked up from where he was gathering his tools. "Uh, is it supposed to be doing that? He grabbed a scalpel and urged Raph onto the bed.

Raph headed to the bed but stumbled, crashing to the floor. He curled up, the glowing getting brighter and he groaned.

"Raph!" Leo knelt by his side, trying to get him to uncurl. "Don, we gotta get it off of him!" He held down Raphael's arms as Don rushed over and tried to prise the device from Raphael's chest.

"It isn't working!" Don cried.

Mikey stood there, watching in fear as Raph didn't respond to his name. The older turtle was shaking now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was mumbling but no one could hear what he was saying

Don desperately tried to cut out the attachments that had dug themselves into Raph's plastron, but the scalpel snapped in his hands. He cursed and rushed over to his worktable, searching for another tool he could use. Behind him, Leo made an urgent noise. "Hurry Don!"

Raphael suddenly opened his mouth and vomited out what looked liked oil. It seeped into the floor and soon disappeared through cracks in the floor. He then rolled over, trying to push Leo away.

Leo recoiled in horror when Raphael threw up, he stared at the substance in horror, disbelieving as it soon soaked into the concrete and disappeared. "Don, tell me you saw that, please!"

Don returned with another tool, ready to try again. "Saw what? Tell me!"

Mikey was crying now as he watched in horror. "It... it..."

Raph then suddenly sat up, pushing Donnie away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" His voiced full of anger, hate and resentment.

Don stared at Raph in shock, "Wha-? Raph, I need to get this thing off you!"

Leo leaped forward and got Raph in a head lock. "Don, ignore him! Just keep trying!"

Raph jerked, trying to throw his trying to throw his older brother off of him. He opened his mouth, as if trying to bite him. His teeth were sharper then before and had the black stuff all over them.

Don stared at Raph's teeth in horror, forgetting all about the device on his chest. "What the shell?" He gasped, recoiling in horror. Then he realised that whatever Raphael had put on his chest, it wasn't a dimensional transporter - hell, it wasn't even from Traximus. Their Triceraton friend would never do something like this to Raph. He attacked the device on Raphael's chest with renewed vigour.

"Leo, try to hold him steady!" Don attempted to smash the device, smacking it with the wrench several times.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Raph suddenly kicked out, knocking the tool out of Donnie's hand. It went flying into the ceiling. A large gash was now on Raph's foot. It wasn't dripping blood, but the black stuff.

Don stared in horror, bile rising up in his throat. He darted away, to get a syringe that would knock Raphael out so that they could restrain him. Whatever that was Leo was holding, it wasn't their brother anymore. He scattered the contents of his first aid chest, finding the needle quickly. He darted back, ready to inject Raphael. "Hold him steady Leo!"

Leo tightened his grip on Raphael, winding his legs around Raph's waist and pinning his legs.

Raph's face turned to one of anger, to one of peace, the device light had turned red. And suddenly, he wasn't there anymore.

Don could only stare in shock at the empty space where his brother had once been. "NO!" Leo cried out, furious. "NO! Dammit we have to go after him!"

"But..." Mikey said, his bandana a dark orange from his frightened tears. "How?"

"It must have been a dimensional transporter after all ... but I don't think Traximus sent them. Whoever did had malicious intent." He set the needle down on his desk and hid his face behind his hands. "God, if I'd only been a few seconds faster ... dammit!"

Mikey looked at him for a second, then said. "Raphie's one was different from the others."

Leo and Don stared at him, uncomprehending. "What do you mean, Mike?"

Mikey ran out, grabbed the parcel and came back. He tumbled the devices onto the bed. "You see how, inside the glass there's a white lining?"

They both leaned forward, noting the detail Mikey pointed out. "How was Raph's different?" Don asked.

"Raphie's one had a black rim... and it kept changing size... as if.. as if there was something inside it." Mikey pushed the devices over. "And these have suckers on them... not claws."

"Put them on." Leo demanded, suddenly sure of what he wanted to do. "We're going after him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: This is an RP between mysaelf and Jeegoo. It is still in process so we do not know whats going to happen. There is also hints of Turtlecest and Turtleslash, which may get stronger later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

--

Leo landed hard on his feet, instantly on his guard. He was in a small clearing in the middle of a thickly wooded forest. The planet was eerily familiar to parts of earth, except everything was rather bluer than the greenery there. And it was much, much quieter. Leo hoped it wasn't normal, he was too used to the hustle and bustle of New York, this quiet would drive him mad in no time.

Mikey landed next to Leo, and must of been thinking something similar as he said "Dude.... this is weird..."

Don was the last to arrive, several feet away and facing Leonardo. Rather than wary, he looked around at the scenery with interest and then up at the starry sky. It was quite pretty, if you liked blue. "It seems pretty peaceful here ... just as a first impression. Not what I was expecting. Any sign of Raph?"

Leo shook his head. "Let me look around first." He put his tracking skills to the test, pacing over the ground and looking for any sign that Raphael had arrived here before them. It took him a while, but eventually he had to give up. "No sign of him. No sign of anything having been here before us. This is kind of strange."

He continued, "I mean ... it was no surprise we were sent here. Traximus arranged it. So you'd expect him to be waiting her for us, right? Or at least a sign of him having been here. But there's nothing."

Mike fidgeted, as if he couldn't settle. "Guys... It feels like we're being watched..."

Don and Leo instantly fell on the guard; Mikey's feelings had gotten them out of trouble and prevented it even more often. "Stick close to each other guys." Leo warned, drawing his swords.

Something rustled in the bushes. Mikey had enough time to scream. Everything happened too fast to see but a moment later, Traximus stood with his back to Mikey, his axe beating down on a dark shape

"Traximus!" Don called in relief, before he noticed the battle the Triceraton was in. "What the-?"

Leo didn't bother greeting him. Instead, he leapt to the warrior's aid.

"LEOARDO! STOP!" The Triceraton shouted, pulling the creature away from him. The mass of black lashed at Traximus, trying to cover his mouth. Traximus pulled it off him and throw in into a container on his back. The dinosaur then fell to his knees, panting.

Leonardo halted mid swing, startled by the urgency in Traximus' voice. "Are you okay?" He asked the warrior as Donatello edged closer to them, looking curiously at the container on Trax's back. Mikey walked over. He had been saved just in the nick of time like many times before. This time by Traximus

Traximus wiped his mouth and then spat. Black, mixed with saliva landed on the ground and sunk into it.

Leo stepped back in horror - was Traximus too infected by whatever had taken Raphael? Donatello meanwhile, rushed to his side. "Are you all right? What on earth - well not on earth ... but what was that you were fighting?"

"My friends, before I explain anything, put these on" Traximus handed them four arm bands, each with a glowing strip on them. He also had one on his arm.

They put them on obediently, but Leo held the fourth one, a despairing look on his face. "Traximus ... Raph isn't with us." He explained. "One of the devices you send was different - infected we think. It made him crazy - he vomited up black liquid! And then he disappeared. We were hoping you would be able to explain more."

He looked at Leonardo for a moment, deep sadness in his eyes. "Raphael....". He turned. "It's not safe here... we must get back to camp. There I will explain everything

Leo turned to glance at his brothers, nodding slightly before he sheathed his swords and followed after the Triceraton. There were so many questions filling his mind, he didn't know where to start. Best to leave it until they were somewhere safe.

It took them 10 minutes to reach what looked like a base. This base had a large, clear blue, barrior. Traximus just passed through it. Mikey followed, the device of his arm glowing, allowing him through.

Leo and Don followed through from the rear, staring around themselves curiously. Leo held the fourth arm band tightly in one fist, he wanted to keep it as a reminder of what carelessness could cost him. Cost them. Inwardly, his stomach was filled with writhing worms, anxiety for his lost brother. "We're here Traximus," He said, "Now you owe us an explanation."

Traximus turned on his heels to face them. "You mean you really know nothing of what is going on?"

"Your letter said nothing!" Leo snapped. Don laid a soothing hand on his arm, his gaze was warm and concerned. "It mentioned a 'darkness', was that what you were fighting?"

"If my latter contain no detailed information then it was tampered with in transition to you dimension." His tail swished from side to side. "And if so, it will explain why anything happened to Raphael"

"Well, you've got us here now. Tell us everything." It was more of a demand then a question, and Leo's stance reflected that. He was taut with anxiety.

Traximus sighed. "Okay then," He striated up. "You are on Hiuja. This planet was a very peaceful and beautiful. But, as with such things, it didn't stay that way." He put down the back pack, undoing the outer case. Inside was the black creature from earlier. "Because this is what happened."

"What is it?" Don asked, stepping closer to get a better look. Leo kept one hand on his shoulder, keeping him from getting too close to it.

"We call it the Fyuna." He trapped on the glass and the creature squealed in protest. "You see... these used to be similar to humans."

Donatello made a horrified face and pulled back, standing beside Leo. "How on earth could a human turn into that?"

Mikey just stood there, staring at him in horror like Don. Traximus patted the youngest turtle on the shoulder before continuing. "About 6 quardects... which is about 8 months in your time... a new drink was introduced to the market. It was more like a drug then a drink, as the drink would be sent into a trance in which them would see their perfect world. Naturally it was addictive."

"How could anyone get away with creating a product like that?!" Don exclaimed, shocked.

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder again. "Let Traximus talk, Don."

Traximus nodded, agreeing with Don's statement. "I know my friend... But... no one knew at first. Like any other drug, the more you drank the more you needed. But... the drink...." He closed his eyes, thought for a second and then opened them again. "The drink is called Fyu.

Mikey gasped, understanding as it he had met storylines like this in comics before. "You... you mean that drink turned people... into... into..." He pointed to the container. "That!?"

Don went pale. "That's disgusting."

"Yes. The drug contained the black substance Leonardo mentioned. It was only a small amount in the drug, but taken over time the stuff builds up, taking over. Turning people into Fyunas..." Traximus shook him head, as if getting an image out of his head.

"And that is what has infected Raph?" Leo asked, visibly agitated.

"Yes.,, by the sounds of it he had a maximum change... where it was directly pushed into his blood stream. This is what the creatures do if they get a hold of you. Those arm bands protect you to a certain extent." He rubbed his neck. "My letter was obviously dissected and messed with, planting an imitation of a transporter device full of raw Fyu. Hence why he changed."

Leo raged inside. How had something like this been allowed to happen? And why had only one of the devices been tampered with? And more importantly ... "Is there any way to reverse the changes?" He demanded.

Traximus looked at him. "We... don't know."

A low moan of horror escaped from Don, despite himself. The thought of Raph ... trapped as a shadow creature. Leo's hand on his shoulder tightened until it was painful. "No," Leo's voice was flat. "I won't let Raph stay that way. If anyone can find a way to reverse the transformation it's Don."

"That is one of the reasons I sent for you... We need Donatello's genius to fix this problem. We can't do it. We've only found a way to partly resist the Fyu, not cure the Fyuna" Traximus said, stepping closer to Leo and Donnie.

Mikey stared at the container. The creature inside... He stepped closer and knelt down. He pressed his hand against the glass. A little girl pressed her hand back. She was crying and Mikey herd her whispers. "Let me out.. please... I'll be good...."

Don felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of the little girl in the container. It was so much pressure ... but really, with his brother suffering he had no choice but to do everything within his power to fix this. "I'll do it." He whispered, tearing his eyes away from the distressing sight. Leo's hand eased its grip until it was once again a comfort.

Traximus turned and pulled Mikey away by the shell. "Don't. They'll try and trick you. You mustn't do as the creature ask, not matter how desperate they seem..."

"O-okay.." Mikey said, watching the girl turn back into the black creature.

"How can Mike and I help you?" Leo asked, offering Mikey the comfort he knew his youngest brother needed.

Mikey nuzzles into Leo's arms, like he did with Raph when he was upset.

"Curing it is half the problem. The other half is... her..." Traximus looked angry at this. "We only know her as Queen of the Fyunas and she makes the stuff. She has been gathering armies of Fyunas. She needs to be stopped."

"Do you know why she needs an army? How she controls the Fyunas?" Leo asked

"The army is to covert the rest of the humans on the planet... and she has a physic link with all of the Fyuna, that's how she controls them." Traximus answer.

Mikey gave a half sob, half chuckle. "Borg much..."

"I bet you ten bucks they Fyuna queen looks like the Borg queen, Mikey." Don joked half heartedly.

This made Mikey smile. "I hope you have more money then 10 buck,,, or you'll be penniless." He wiped his eyes on his wrist band.

"Haha, it could always be ten dollars of labour ... you break enough stuff." Don wrapped his arms around Mike, "Don't worry Mikey," he whispered. "I'll cure Raph even if it takes the rest of my life."

Mikey rested his head on Donnie should, feeling more relaxed in his two brother embrace.

--

Raphael woke on marble floor. It was black and white. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He thought he was going to vomit again, but he didn't. His head was spinning so much it took him a moment to absorb any other surroundings

Once his head had cleared, Raphael got to his feet and looked around. He was in a lavish hall, covered with chandeliers and mirrors... tables... so much jewellery it was unbelievable... but... it was all black and white.

"Greetings... Raphael..."

Raphael looked around. At the end of the hall stood a woman, a pale beauty. She wore a long, kimono like robe and hand raven black hair that cascaded down her like a waterfall. He lips were the darkest of black, and do were her eyes. No white was in them, just black.

"W-who are you..? How do you know my name?!"

"I am your Queen, Raphael" She looked at him, with an exasperation of cold longing."And I know your name because I am your Queen" She waved her hand. "Come, kneel before me."

Raphael tried to resist. He didn't follow orders... but apparently his body did. He walked over slowly and got down on one knee, bowing his head.

The Queen giggled like a school girl. "My, my... you are handsome... or at least... you could be." She stood up. "Dance with me."

Raphael looked up, but he stayed still.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Wont you dance with me...?"

Raph just looked at her.

"I will give you everything you desire... everything... just dance with me..."

She got closer to him. "I will... give you power... wealth."

_I will give you the ability to be better... be better then Leonardo and Master Splinter_

Raphael blinked. That last part had sounded in his head. "Better then... Leo..."

"Much better..."

Raphael stood.

He took her by the gentle waist. It felt smooth under his hand. He took her hand in his, and he shuddered as he felt the coldness of it. She place her hand on his shell.

And they dance

Slowly at first, but then much faster, twirling and spinning, fabric gliding on the air until it was difficult to tell them apart

The dance stopped.

Raphael stood in front of one of the many mirrors and looked at himself. He was no longer green, but white, as pale as she was. He was wearing a male black kimono with white embroidery, it suited his form. He could see his shell was black and he looked at his eyes. No longer were they yellow and white, but black... black as the deepest pit.

He felt arms slide under his, caressing his chest. "My Raphael... do you like it? Do you like my gift to you?"

"You honour me... m'lady. You are so kind"

She giggled again. "One last touch, I think..." She traced her hand around his cheekbones, where little black studs appeared, like gems.

"Now you are mine forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: This is an RP between mysaelf and Jeegoo. It is still in process so we do not know whats going to happen. There is also hints of Turtlecest and Turtleslash, which may get stronger later. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

--

Traximus had lead them inside the base, showing them around. There was a huge mixture of creatures from different worlds and different dimensions. In fact, Traximus was the Triceraton in the group. But there was also a large amount of humans. Or in other words, refugees

Mikey clung onto Leo as they walked into a lab of some kind. It was filled with glass cases. Many of them had Fyunas inside. Leo stoked Mikey's arm unconsciously, it was a sign of his own nervousness that he didn't even realise what he was doing.

Don however was looking around with interest, already set in 'mad scientist' mode. "Will I be working with anyone?" He asked Traximus.

Traximus nodded. "That person over there. Arthur is his name." he pointed

Don walked over to observe what the man was doing. He could see petrie dishes with small samples of the Fyuna inside, Arthur was currently drowning the samples with a clear liquid. He muttered to himself as he worked, jotting down notes awkwardly after every move. He was an older man, with a high widow's peak and thick glasses balanced on his overly large nose. His face wore a three-day stubble, and there were large bags under his eyes. He looked like a man under a lot of stress. Don waited until he was finished with his work before introducing himself.

"Hi," he greeted, stepping forward and offering his hand to the man. "My name is Donatello, and Traximus brought me here to help you."

Arthur blinked at him, looking disgruntled. "I told Traximus I didn't need any assistance!" His hand shook as he spoke and Don suddenly realised the man was exhausted.

"Sir, my brother has been infected with the Fyu. If I don't do something I'm going to drive myself crazy and it would just be silly to start over again when you've no doubt built up so much information already."

When he spoke of Raphael being infected a sudden light of sympathy shone in the man's eyes. "My entire family has been infected by this damn stuff." He whispered when Donatello had finished speaking. "Alright, son. I'll get you my notes. I hope to God you're competent or else we're going to have a very rocky working relationship indeed."

Traximus rested his hand on Donnie's shoulder as Arthur went to get his notes. "He can be a bit harsh towards others, but he's a good guy. Just... has lost everything."

"I know how he feels." Don said quietly, the memories of the horrific future Draco and the Daimyo's son had sent him to resurfacing.

Arthur returned quickly, with a heavy armful of notebooks and disks. "Enjoy yourself. I've got work to be getting on with."

"Thank you," Don said, accepting the burden. He would be up all night getting through this, it looked like.

Mikey looked at Leo. "So what now..?"

"I guess we'll see if Traximus has anything we can help with. Don'll work better without us here distracting him." He waited for the Triceraton to return so that they could speak.

Traximus walked over, only to pick up the case he had been carrying with the Fyuna inside. He loaded it into a chamber, the creature was sucked out into a sperate container. It made a horrible screech before all sound from it was cut off. He pressed his hand to the glass before turning, coming back.

In this light the Triceraton looked quiet sick, as if he hadn't eaten or slept in a very long time. "Right.. now we need to show you two the different types of Fyunas...."

"Uh, isn't this something Don should know about too?" Leo asked.

"Arthur's notes will tell him better than I can." He then beckoned for the two to follow, walking away from the lab.

Leo urged Mikey forward with a gentle pressure and they followed Traximus out of the room. Different kinds of Fyunas ... he wondered why Traximus hadn't mentioned this earlier, it seemed like important information.

Traximus took them into what looked like a business room, with large projector. "Like people, all Fyuna's are different... but they can be put into categories." He turned on the projector, showing a black creature like the one he capture. "This is your basic time, class F. They are basically drones and attack anything that moves, ether killing them or converting them."

He showed the next slide, showing a creature which was a little smaller and had a little more form. "This is the E class. These ones are very fast, but basically do what the F class do."

Leo stared at the image, burning the information into his memory. "Are there a lot of them?" He asked.

Traximus looked down at him, and said bluntly, "There is three time the population of your planet on this one... and about half have been infected."

Leo winced, his arm tightening around Mikey. Those weren't very good odds indeed. Nine billion. God, it seemed impossible. "How many people are fighting them?"

Traximus looked away now. "As many as possible. There are bases all over the planet, but this is the main one. I can't tell you how many as it keep changing. It was originally most of the planet.. but... we've lost a number of important battles..."

Mikey whimpered, barring his face against Leo. Leo winced. How on earth could three turtles turn the tide against this monstrous army? He felt a sudden flash of anger, Traximus had dragged them into this impossible situation and lost them their brother, effectively tying them to his hopeless war with no way of getting out. Not without their brother. "Tell us about the other types." He said, his voice tightly controlled.

Traximus nodded. "The E class. These are heavily built, basically the strong ones." The slide showed an almost golem lick creature. "They do what class E and F do."

He then quickly turned the slide. "This is where they start to change. Class C." The slide showed a large number of different images. "These can shape shift. They are also highly intelligent. They are converted the most people..."

Shape shifters. Wonderful. "Are there many of them?"

"They are, but their rare compared to the first three classes." he turned the slide over. There was a picture of a human, looking completely black and white. "Here are the most dangerous ones we've seen. They are slightly physic, can sometimes shape shift... can control the other Fyunas.. and are completely loyal to the Queen. They still remember everything in their life... but... they..."

For a moment, Traximus looked immensely sick, as if he was ready to throw up. He gript onto the table for a moment before continuing. "But they aren't the same."

Leo felt disturbed. He didn't want to ask, but he had to. "How are they different?"

"They are stripped of what made them. Their worst character like jealousy or anger show throw in battle. So much hate... but ... the Queen makes them their personal servants. They are loyal to the point of madness." Traximus sad, not looking at Leo. He continued before Leo could interrupt. "And Class A... the Queen herself"

The screen showed the black and white Queen, and although the photo was fuzzy, they could see that she was coldly beautiful, sitting on her throne.

"She's the most dangerous, the one who controls them all. We haven't seen her fight, but we know she is immensely powerful. Reports tell us she acts like a spoilt brat and a school girl. She is the one we have to kill to save this planet..."

--

That very Queen was currently softly stroking Raphie's white face, his head was in her lap. "Now Raphael, are you going to do that for me?"

"Yes, m'lady." Raphael said. He liked her cold touch now.

"Even though it may kill your brothers?"

"Even if it does kill them, my Queen"

She giggled. "Oh, Raphael. You are so good to me."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He churred lightly, making her giggle.

She smiled softly after a while. "You are one of the most amazing souls I have ever come across... I want to keep you forever."

"So much passion... so much emotion. I need someone like you by my side." She stroked under his chin, tracing a black line like a collar. She then did it round her neck. "And now I shall... You will live as long as I will."

"Mistress... you are too kind." Raph said. He turned over, moving onto his knees before for her.

She eyed him up and down. "Raphael... kiss me."

Raphael did, leaning over her. She pulled him down with her.

--

A few hours later and Traximus has adapted their weapons. He explained that Fyuna's were hard to kill, which is why they came up with the serum that was in the arm bands they had been given. It was also in the shield around the base and in their weapons.

Traximus sat opposite to them as bowls of some form of soup was passed around. It was warm and tasted nice, which seemed to make all the refugees happy.

Leo stirred his soup listlessly, he had absolutely no appetite but didn't want to seem ungrateful to his hosts. His mind was filled with images of huge, black and white armies overtaking the land like a flood.

"Dude-" Mikey was staring at Leo's food, having eaten his. "Are you going to eat that?"

Leo passed it to Mikey. Trust Mikey to still have an appetite even now. He took comfit in the fact that some things never changed.

Mikey took it, looking at Leo for a second before drinking the soup down. He made a sound of satisfaction as he finished.

There was a large group of children sitting at a table. One or two children would randomly run over to an adult and hug them before heading back to the children's table. Words of "Daddy" of "Mummy" could be heard. The odd thing was although the children were human, most of the adults weren't

Leo watched them more for something to distract him rather than out of any real interest. He did briefly consider asking Traximus about them, but decided not to just in case it was a sensitive topic. It made sense that some families would be split apart by the pestilence overtaking their world.

Mikey on the other hand wasn't as considerate. "Yo, what's with all the kids?"

Traximus looked up from his meal. "Hmm? Oh... The Fyuna rarely attack children, but take away the adults." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We don't know why though."

Leo frowned, another mystery. They just kept piling up. He wondered if there were any more important facts like this one that Traximus was keeping from them. But Leo's musings were interrupted by a small tug at him hand.

He looked down, briefly confused. "Hello?"

A little human girl, dirty and dressed in rags like all the others, was looking up at Leo with big eyes. She seemed only 7. She pointed to something on the table. A soft toy of a rabbit like creature was there, out of her reach.

Leo smiled, she was a cute kid. He passed the soft toy down to her. "There you go."

She took it carefully from him and hug it tightly, twisting side from side in affection for a little while. She then clambered up on the free seat next to him and leaned over to hug him as a thank you. Her arms barely reached ether side of his plastron.

Leo had to hold back a laugh, if this kid was any cuter she'd be giving Mikey a run for his money. He hugged her back lightly, sad but impressed that an orphaned child in the middle of a war could still be so trusting and friendly. It concreted his decision to stay until this world had been cured of the Fyuna scourge.

"D'awww...." Mikey was grinning at the sight. He reached over petted the girls head. "What's your name?"

The little girl didn't reply. She didn't seem to understand.

Leo exchanged a confused glance with his brother, the girl looked old enough to be speaking - was it trauma that made her mute?

Mikey looked back, then leaned closer to the girl. "I'm Mikey, and this is Leo. So...?"

"She won't have a name" Traximus interrupted, sipping a tea like substance.

Leo glanced at him in confusion. Was this a strange custom of the world to not name their children, or something else? "Why not?"

Traximus pointed to a boy, whom was playing some kind of board game with an adult. "You see he had a yellow tag? That means he has a name because someone named him. All of the children who don't have tags don't have names, nor adults corresponding to them. A lot of the children won't talk because of what has happened to them, so we assign them adult to talk to."

"How does that work?" Leo asked, genuinely curious.

"Its... how should I say... a form of temporary adoption. Adult choose the children they wish to be assigned to, otherwise the children just look after themselves." He then looked into another corner, a child was there, wrapped in a blanket, a black tag showing. "The ones with black tags have had their adults killed or infected."

"That sounds ... cold." The thought of children forced to fend for themselves ... it bothered Leo, and it showed on his face.

It showed on Mikey face even more. A deep sadness in his eyes. "Dude... that's not right."

"We can't look after them. There's too many of them and we don't have the man power." Traximus said as if he was talking about the weather. It was becoming more and more apparent to the two that their friend's heart had grown cold while here.

The little girl in Leo's lap made a little content sound, curling up in his lap. Her matted hair seemed to act as the perfect billow against Leo's muscular leg.

Leo petted her head, feeling sick inside. He didn't want to grow cold and apathetic like Traximus, and the thought of his warm, caring Mikey turning to stone inside ... it sent a chill through him. God, how could they help these people without losing themselves?

As if reading his mind, Mikey rested his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Bro, everything will be okay. You'll see. We'll save Raphie and this planet and make everything right again."

"I hope so Mikey ... I really hope so." God, he didn't want to lose Mikey. It was bad enough losing Raph so suddenly, but seeing Mikey sucked dry by this war would kill him. He hoped Don would be buffered somewhat, not being on the frontline ...

Mikey got of his seat and kneel down to the girls eye level. "As we're probably gonna be here a while, I want to name you." He thought for a moment. "Hmm.... Hey, Leo, we should name her April, because she looks a lot like our April back at home."

Leo smiled fondly. "That's a great suggestion Mike," he said, smiling. In his heart, he made a vow to do everything in his power to protect Mikey and keep him so bright and optimistic. He knew that his littlest brother would be a great comfort to him in the days ahead.

Mikey grin. "What do you think April? Do you want us ad your assigned adults or something like that?"

"Ap...irl" The little girl spoke. Her voice way as sweet as she was, but weak from lack of use. She reached out for Mikey and the turtle pulled her into his arms.

Traximus stood beside them, a tray of food in one hand and a few papers in another. They hadn't noticed he went, or when he came back. The Triceraton put the papers in front of Leo. "You need to sign this and write her name on that tag, then pin it to her on her right side."

Leo took a pen from his friend and quickly filled out the paperwork in his neat, cursive handwriting. The little girl held out her shirt so that Leo could pin it to her, a small, happy smile on her face. Leo felt his heart warm from seeing it. "We'll have to teach her how to say our names next, Mikey."

Mikey smiled and looked down to April. "She looks like a fast learner."

April nuzzled against the turtle's plastron, feeling completely safe in those strong, green arms.

Traximus took the paperwork from Leo and handed him the tray of food. "This is for Donatello and Arthur. I have some things to take care of." And with that, the Triceraton was gone

Leo realised it probably was time for Don and the scientist to take a break, they had been away for longer than he had realised. "Wanna come for a walk, Mike, April?"

Mikey looked at April, and the little girl nodded. She hopped down from Mikey's arms and took his hand.

Mikey grinned. "I think that's a yes"

"Awesome." Leo took the little girl's other hand in his own free one and they set off, backtracking through dimly remembered corridors to the laboratory that Donatello was now holed up in. With no free hands, he looked to Michelangelo to knock on the door and alert their brother to their presence.

Mikey did, knocking to the tune "a shave and a hair-cut"

"Door's open!" Don called, not looking up from his paperwork. He was still browsing through the original documents Arthur had given him.

Mikey opened the door, tugging April to encourage her to come in too. She seemed a little reluctant. "Hey! Donnie! We got yah and Arthur some food!"

"Food? Already?" Don glanced at the time, then did a double take. He hadn't realised how much time had passed! "Oh, thanks guys."

Mikey let go of April's hand, wondering over to Donnie. "Dude... now that's some paperwork. No wonder you don't know the time. I wouldn't know what day it was looking at that lot!"

Leo handed the plate to Don, who gave him a grateful smile. "Actually its quite fascinating. Arthur really knows his stuff. I'll go get him, its about time for him to take a break anyway." Don headed over to where the scientist was fussing over a series of slender tubes. Mikey sat on a spare chair, pulling April onto his knee. April tugged one of the papers closer to her, and looks at it, sucking her thumb.

Mikey moved his head around to look at it too. He smiled. "Sorry little Ap, I don't have any crayons on me."

Arthur shooed Don away with a wave of his hand, assuring him that he would eat later after the present stage of his work was completed. Don returned looking slightly mollified. He grabbed a roll off the plate and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. "Who's your new friend guys?"

"This is April, we just kinda adopted her. Say hello April!" Mikey bounced her on his knee. The little girl looked at Donnie with big eyes in greeting

"April, huh?" Don offered her his hand in greeting. "We have a friend at home with the same name."

Little April reach out and help his hand, her thumb wet from being in her mouth.

Don shook her hand gingerly, suddenly glad that wasn't the hand he was holding his food in. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well... we were told about the different Fyuna... and the weapon stuff.. about the resistance serum and all the time Traximus..." Mikey looked at Leo, trailing off.

"Our old friend has changed. A lot." Leo sat down at Don's side, looking down at April sadly. "He's cold now ... emotionless. It's like the war has drained all the life out of him." Leo couldn't put into words the fear that the same fate lay in store for himself and his brothers.

"Yeah.." Mikey said sadly, looking away.

April slid of his lap and walked, whilst sucking her thumb again, over to one of the containers. A large black Fyuna was inside. It looked down on her. She touched the glass and suddenly it hiss at her, trying to get as far away from her as possible, forcing itself up against the glass opposite.

Don looked disturbed. "Arthur ... he seems the same way. I mean, he barely spoke to me but the way he acts ... Could you guys get around, speak to some of the other adults around here? I'm worried it might be a side effect of the Fyuna's presence. I mean, it could just be an effect of the war ... but I'm suspicious." He suddenly paid close attention to April and the caged Fyuna. "Now THAT is

strange."

Mikey was going to reply to Donnie, but he too was staring at April. She was knocking on the glass. All of the Fyuna within a certain distance were hissing now, trying to get away from her.

Leo couldn't believe it. No WAY could they have just found the nemesis to all Fyuna ... just like that. Turtle luck just didn't work that way. Ever. "Uh, Don?" He asked, not taking his eyes off April.

"I'm as stumped as you guys are." Don replied, grabbing an empty notebook and jotting down something. "Hey, April, could you do something for me?"

April looked at him, waiting for what he wanted.

"Could you," He walked over to a larger container where a different class Fyuna sat, "come tap on this one for me?"

She walked over slowly. She took a long look at the creature before banging on the glass. It hissed and spat at her, trying to defend her off as if it was her prey

Jotting down more notes, Don moved to the next container where an even stronger Fyuna sat, watching them leerily. "How about this one?"

April did, knocking on it. The creature hissed quietly, threateningly.

Don frowned. It seemed the effect dulled as the Fyuna got stronger. But it was still something to go on, and he wasn't about to dismiss it. "April, do you know what a 'blood test' is?"

April shook her head. She wondered over to her toy rabbit that she had tucked into Leo's belt and pulled it down to her. She hugged it tight, watching Don.

Don followed her, crouching down so that he could speak to her on her own level. "It's when someone takes some blood out of your body, to see what's in it and if you're sick. It only hurts a little bit, but that goes away quickly. I think there's something very special in your blood, April, and I'd like to look at it to see what it is. Is that okay with you?"

She looked up at Leo as if to get reissuance.

Leo smiled down at her. "Don's very gentle, you'll hardly feel a thing. I'll even hold your hand while he does it, if you want."

Little April nodded, reaching up for Leo's hand.

Leo knelt down and took hold of it, rolling up her sleeve with his spare hand while Don hurried off to get the rubbing alcohol, tourniquet and syringe. "We'll have to get you a treat after this, April."

She seemed to like the idea of a treat. Mikey came over and knelt by other side, just in case she got upset.

Don returned, kneeling in front of her and tying the tourniquet around her exposed arm before rubbing the alcohol in the crook of her elbow. "Wanna close your eyes for this part?" He suggested, as the needle hovered over her skin.

She nodded, closed her eyes and rested her head against Leo's upper arm. It was obvious she didn't like the look of the needle

Don slid the needle into her vein with the care born of practise. Her blood pressure was good, and it filled quickly. When he judged that he had taken enough to work with he slid the needle out smoothly, pressing a square of gauze over the small wound. April hadn't made a sound. "There, all done. You were very good April. Mikey always cries like a baby when I do that." He added with a smile.

April opened her eyes and looked down. It was then she made a sound. She saw the blood and began to wail, tears trickling down her cheeks.

All of the Fyuna in the room screeched, even the more powerful one. They banged against the glass, trying to get out and away from the crying.

Leo winced and wrapped his arms around April in a bear hug, distracting her as Don fled with the needle. "Hey, don't cry April! You were being so brave!"

Don, in the meantime, was jotting down notes as fast as he could write. Arthur was looking around in confusion. "What on earth is that ungodly racket?" He demanded.

Aprils kept crying, getting louder as if she was disappointed in herself. The creatures responded as if they were about to explode, scratching the glass, trying to knock the containers over.

Mikey did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the rabbit and used it like a puppet, waving his hand. He put on a slightly deeper, slightly Japanese voice. "Hello little girl! I'm Usagi! I'm your friendly rabbit! What's your name?"

"A-April" April said, sniffling.

Leo rubbed calming little circles into her back as she sniffled pathetically. Relief flooded him - if anyone could make her feel better it'd be Mikey. Don, in the meantime, was discussing his vague theories about the girl to Arthur in a low voice. The scientist kept glancing at her sceptically before returning his attention to Donatello.

"Well April, my ear are veerry biiig. Can you see that April?"

Little April nodded.

"Weeeelll, they hurt when you cry like that." Mikey moved the toy's hands to covers its ears. "So please don't cry, okay? Usagi like you happy and smiley."

April nodded. "O-okay.." She took the toy and slowly stopped crying, holding it tight.

The Fyuna had settled down, most of them curling at the bottom of their cages as if exhausted.

"Well we've got to get her crying again!" Arthur snapped loudly while Don tried to hush him again. "I saw their reactions to that, well enough!"

"She's just a little girl, Arthur, give her a break!" Don pleaded, "We've got her blood to work on anyway."

Mikey stood up. "You can't just make her cry because you want to see what happens!"

"Oh for goodness sake, its just a few tears. You can mollycoddle her later if it bothers you that much." He picked up a recording device from his desk and a slender, willowy rod. "Come here, girl."

Leo's arms tightened around April even as Don moved forward to place a calming hand on the scientist's shoulder. "Arthur, we've got other things to work on. Maybe we can leave this for now."

Little April tucked herself against Leo, trying to hide from Arthur. She clung onto her turtle guardian tighter.

Mikey stared at the rod. He growled at Arthur in warning. "Don't you dare touch her."

Traximus must have warned the scientist that the turtles were warriors, or maybe it was something in Mikey's eyes. Nevertheless, he sighed and set down the rod. "Here I thought you turtles were supposed to be helping us to save our planet." He snarled, turning away from them.

April watched him. She then looked up at Leo, sniffling. It was obvious that she also knew what Arthur wanted to do.

"We won't let him hurt you April, we won't let anyone hurt you." Leo reassured her. Don stepped over to his shoulder.

"Perhaps you guys should get going, I'm sure I'll be able to distract him but its better if she's out of his sight for now."

"Yeah, would want to... tempt him!" Mikey said. He waved at Donnie and began to walk out with them. He glared back at Arthur as he did.

"Thanks for the food guys, try not to get into any trouble without me." Don petted April's head before she left the room completely. "Thanks for letting me do the blood test April, its going to be more help to me than anything."

She leaned into his touch and made a happy sound. She then looked up to Leo and stretched her arms out to be picked up.

Leo let out a light chuckle and lifted her into his arms. He was glad she seemed to be over getting the blood test. "You're going to be a pretty important girl from now on April, I think our most important duty now is to take care of you."

Don nodded at them before closing the door with a quiet click, ready to get back to work.

Little April put her arms around his neck, hugging his head. It was the only thing she could hug fully.

"D'aww" Mikey watched them, then realised something. "You know, we should really get her cleaned up. Looks as if she hasn't had a bath in a long time."

"Smells like it too. Hey, maybe that's why the Fyuna were so scared of her!" Leo joked.

Mikey laughed and April pouted.


End file.
